Yours for all Eternity
by ThurinRanger
Summary: Arwen has chosen, but does she have any regrets? On a sleepless night she reflects on the path she has taken as she carries Aragorn's first child. Nothin' dirty, as always. ;) DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it. Never did, though I hope that someday I might be lucky enough to. Geez guys, I'm a starving Author! D: ONESHOT


**MyselfOnly wrote a marvelous, thought provoking story very recently, called 'Firsts of Forever'. It remains one of the best Fanfictions I have ever read.**

**This story was inspired by the idea of 'What is Forever to an Elf?' that MyselfOnly writes about in her lovely story.**

**Thank you for reading, and please go and check out her story, your life will be better for it.**

Arwen lightly rose from her and Estel's bed, for she could find no sleep in this night.

She did not exactly know why, maybe it was the cold weather, maybe it was her busy day, or maybe it was the fact that she was expecting. She had a baby in her belly.

Arwen gazed regretfully out at the white city, which appeared more grey on this icy, winter night. She prayed half-heartedly for one of those lovely, harmless dustings which is all but gone by evening. The pleasant sort, the sort that made one smile and stop to think in these busy, brief days.

Arwen jumped at a loud, throaty snore breaking the peaceful silence.

It was just Estel.

Arwen swept over towards him, her soft blue gown flowing behind her, blending with the very shadows.

Her husband was sprawled comfortably, arms and legs in all directions, entangled in his own sheets. His head lay to the side, his brown mop of hair splattered across his face and neck. Under it all, Arwen could see a slight but distinct dribble coming from his mouth, dripping down his right cheek.

An Elf would never dare sleep like that.

With Elves, a first impression is forever. A relationship is forever. Elves are careful, thoughtful of everything they say or do, for everything is forever to the Immortal.

Arwen peeked down at the sizable bump self-consciously, before slipping to the mirror and viewing herself.

She remembered the conversation she had with her maid that morning. The maid had noticed Arwen's embarrassed air as she donned a pure white dress, making the baby bump quite obvious. The maid had smiled, even laughed a little.

She had told Arwen this: "Milady, the citizens would adore you if you looked like a sausage, think not on such an insignificant bump. Besides, it is only a baby, nothing to be afraid of." The maid had chortled lightly before leaving the wide-eyed Queen to think on her reminder.

Arwen saddened as she realized that in, say, in a few centuries she would only be a fleeting memory to these people, her people.

With Men, nothing can be forever, no matter how hard the try to make it be. Men seize the moment, Men know that every moment could very well be their last.

Arwen remembered when Celebrian, her Naneth, had faded. Everyone had been devastated at this loss, but they all took comfort in the fact that the lovely Celebrian was waiting in The Undying lands.

That is what Elrond had told Arwen when Celebrain faded, and Arwen knew it to be true.

But if a mortal girl lost her mother, the father would tell her something like this: Everything dies, for it is the way of nature. Your mother is blessedly happy and peaceful now, and one day you will become a mother. One day you will leave as well, making room for new children to live their lives.

Arwen found it hard to imagine just leaving. Forever. Being forgotten, and the world going on without you.

Arwen wasn't sure she wanted to have this child if someday she would have to leave it. Forever.

No, she pushed away her fears.

She loved Estel with a love deep and pure. She wanted to produce an heir, she wanted to do this. For him, but also, for herself.

Arwen placed her hand on her stomach, but withdrew it quickly at a sharp kick.

She wondered what it would be like to have a mostly-mortal baby. Elven babies never kicked like this, but Arwen had a strong feeling that most mortals, Estel in particular, had most definitely kicked when they were young.

A tear sprang to Arwen's cheek as she thought of her family. Now she was never going to see her Nana again. She would never she Ada again. She wondered if her choice had hastened his passing into the West, it had made him so everlastingly sad when she had chosen mortality, though he had tried to smile. Her brothers too, even if they chose mortality, they would die, like she would. They could only be together fleetingly, living short, mortal lives.

She would never see her dear Glorfindil again, nor Erestor. She never thought she would miss Lindir so, but she did.

A cold breeze blew at her, lifting her hair off from along her shoulders.

She smiled warmly at the snowflakes she found, newly nestled in her long, dark locks.

That dusting was on its way, in fact, she thought it would probably be there by morning.

Her eyes drifted from the snowflake, in the direction of the Sea.

With Elves, everything is forever.

Elves are immortal, yet she was mortal- What did that make her?

Arwen's gaze inadvertently wandered to her drooling husband.

She knew who she was.

Arwen was Aragorn's wife, and the lifetime she would spend with him would truly be better than any Eternity.

Arwen sighed contentedly as she made her way towards him, before kissing Estel lightly on the cheek, and climbing into bed, not even bothering to remove the melting flakes of delicate snow.

~FIN~

**Thank you for taking the time to read my little story here, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed! **

**Reviews make my day, and are the only way I know that my work is appreciated and/or enjoyed!**

**Thank you for R+Ring, best wishes, :)**

**~Thurin**


End file.
